RC- "Leaked"
Prolouge "You ssstand no chance against us!", a creepshifter yelled after EpicFailiure chasing him through the awkward stronghold. EpicFailiure gasped for breath as he was being cornered in the portal room. "A lever.", EpicFailiure finally said as he limped over to a strange lever powered portal. The Creepshifter shifted into a Redblock Creeper as EpicFailiure switched the lever. "You fell for that?", the Creepshifter hissed. "Fell for what?", EpicFailiure asked as he started towards the portal. "Careful now, young minecraftian.", the Creepshifter warned just as EpicFailiure had jumped inside the portal. Chapter 1- The Shifters There was a long stream of brightness as EpicFailiure fell through the lava vortex. Just when it seemed it was about to go on forever, EF found himself on ground. "Where am I?", EpicFailiure gasped as he looked at the bizzare structures. "Redblock.", a voice said. EpicFailiure looked beside him and saw another humanoid sitting down next to him. "Who are you?", EpicFailiure asked, nervously. "Vengence is the name.", Vengence said, with his eyes flashing red for a second. "You're obviously a shapeshifter.", EpicFailiure said, starting to scoot away from Vengence. Vengence frowned and looked at EpicFailiure. "Listen, EpicFailiure, we can be friends. You and I could unite the shifter and human race.", Vengence said, still frowning. EpicFailiure took out his sword, The Reaperblade, the second strongest sword known. "And I would do this, because?", he asked, pointing the sword at Vengences' throat. "Well, I guess you may sleep well, knowing you have made yet another enemy, EpicFailiure.", Vengence said, walking into the mist that was starting to surround EpicFailiure. There were shapeshifters everywhere during the night. EpicFailiure was stuck without a light source and had no food.The night wore on and on, EpicFailiure could almost feel the cold breath of the shapeshifters as they were in canine form. Growls, shrieks and moans were heard all throughout the night. This, however wasn't what was keeping EpicFailiure up. The reason EpicFailiure was kept up was because of the voice immitations. Due to being able to shift into humanoid form as they wish, shapeshifters may also immitate human voice. Chapter 2- A Hostile Sanctuary It was a hostile sanctuary. No lights to keep away the beasts... No other beings to protect him. It felt like battling the Wither (on accident, of course) all over again. Dodging the skulls and aiming for your target. Dodging all enemies and building a house. It is nowhere near simple as it sounds.Days passed. Then weeks, months and years. 3 years, to be exact. "I gotta get out of this place..." EpicFailiure said. "Before I die." "Oh, but you will." a familiar voice said. "Vengence!" EpicFailiure said as he bolted up from his chair and looked at the shapeshifter. "Oh, why yes indeed." Vengence said with a smirk. "What do you mean by 'you will'?" EpicFailiure asked, "Have you lost all your knowlege, being out here on your own, minecraftian?" Vengence asked. "No..." EpicFailiure answered. "What I mean by 'you will' is that you WILL die. Maybe not today, but maybe tomorrow, or the day after that." Vengence responded. "But... What will kill me?" EpicFailiure asked. "Lets just see what Hevoc cooks up for you." Vengence said with a cackle. The shapeshifter walked out of EpicFailiure's house. "Whos Hevoc?" EpicFailiure asked. But Vengence has already walked out. Category:Redblock Chronicles Category:Redblock Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics